Life of a Soldier
by Lobou
Summary: Emotionless and alone, was the friends he made for nothing when they all shatter like broken glass before his eyes? Pressured with expectations and his mind focused on someone dear. Will his feelings stay silenced in the distance? SASUHINA!
1. Thinking

SASUHINA!!!!!!!!!!!

WARNING- Excuse me if it sux, I tried sounding smart in the beginning. I never write like this.

Disclaimer- Nope…

_**Life of a Soldier**_

Life was hard.

Sasuke knew that.

Life was unpredictable.

Sasuke thought "Well, duh"

Life was also meant to have experiences, good or bad, beautiful and ugly.

Sasuke thought "Common sense!"

Life was a gift. A good gift. A gift that should be or is the best thing in existence. It was the greatest thing anyone could imagine.

Erm…

Sasuke wasn't too sure about that one.

Especially when the double edged kunai whizzed threw the air and embedded itself in his left arm.

He groaned in pain and hid himself behind a tree. His right, unscathed arm, clutched his bleeding shoulder. He hated the battles. He hated this war. He thought the whole thing was just an utter waste of time and lives. Everything about war sickened him. Especially the cries of falling enemies that filled the air, along with the thick stench of blood, sweat, and death.

His crimson eyes burned from the smoke in the air, his throat, dry and scratchy, and his legs trembled slightly, begging for some rest. He breathed harshly, a quivering hand reached for the kunai lodged into his arm and wretched the imposing weapon clean out of him. Eyes closing sharply, he hissed at the immense sting. He glared at the bloodied object before looking around the dense forest. He needed to hide, to ambush the bastard that dared to face this Uchiha.

The second Sasuke hid himself well enough to go almost unnoticeable, the bastard that did this to him appeared by the tree he was just at. His Sharingan picked up every sure and unsure movement the other Shinobi made, letting the Uchiha read his body language. Breathing slowly, as not to alert the other Shinobi, he watched the enemy examined the blood stain that decorated the bark, and the mossy ground. Now, Sasuke declared silently, is the time this man dies. Gripping the bloody kunai from earlier, Sasuke aimed precisely at the back of other nins neck, and shot the kunai toward it's destination. Blood only squirted a bit before the other nin made a disgusting gurgling sound from the back of his throat and collapsed.

Sasuke smirked. The bastard got what he asked for.

The Uchiha stayed in that spot, sitting cross-legged on a tree branch. He was needing the rest badly. This was the eighth hour of battle, and he wasn't sure if they were winning. He had killed a little less than 30 other Shinobi, about half of them being especially strong. He was sure he killed more though, because he had set some extremely deadly traps in some unlikely places.

He sighed, his arm was hurting like a bitch, and he was exhausted. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of any fellow Shinobi for quite a few hours, and it unnerved him. He might be out here, all alone with an injured arm for many more hours to come. What if there were more enemies in the area? What if all his comrades were already slaughtered…and he was the only one left…?

He shook his head, no. He shouldn't be thinking such things. He was sure that someone would pass by soon. Someone would tell him that they've won the battle, and they get to go back to the main camp…or maybe even back home…

Sasuke began to grin like an idiot at the thought of being back home. He missed it so much…he missed the peace that his village once had…before the war, of course. He was proud of himself to be out here, on the battle field, protecting his home. Protecting his friends and family. But there was a special someone that he left back home. Someone whom he'd like to return to. And he would like to return with some nice scars, just so he could hear that special someone fuss and worry about them. He loved it when those soft hands felt over scars and bruises, and caressed him in ways he wouldn't speak of out loud. He wanted to return to that person. The only person whom he shared his most intimate moments with. This was the only person that held a place in his heart, and it made him feel like he could control the world. When he was with this person, it made him feel as though he had already passed, and he was in heaven. Only that one person…made him feel the fuzzies in his chest. Oh, if only the guys could hear him now. He would probably be called things he wouldn't like, and be the laughing stock of the camp, but he wasn't one to pay attention to what others thought or said. Other than that special person, of course. But it would make living at camp a lot easier if they went unaware about his fuzzy secret…

A sudden groan from his stomach shattered his train of thought. Damn it, he hasn't eaten since…er, he couldn't remember at the moment.

"God damn it…" Sasuke cursed to himself. The pain in his arm was now numbing, and it wasn't at all comfortable.

The Uchiha's head suddenly jerked to the side, his keen hearing caught the noise of feet running through the leaf-littered forest ground. Who ever it is that is making all that noise with such carelessness during a battle should be killed.

Crimson narrowed and tomoe spun slowly. His pale hand reached into a weapons holder and brought out a polished metal kunai, waiting to tear flesh. Through the trees, Sasuke waited patiently for the source of the noise to come into view. Heh, probably some stupid and inexperienced new recruit. What a moron.

His breathing ceased as the person came into view. His first thought was to just throw the damn kunai and be done with it, but he recognized the loud bundle of blonde excitement before he tried to accidentally kill a comrade.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he held in.

The blonde halted in his footsteps, thinking he had just imagined someone calling his name. "Man, I really need to lay off drinking sake during a battle." He grumbled to himself.

Sasuke saw that Naruto had stopped then began continuing on his way. "Naruto!" He called louder, his voice scratchy from dehydration.

The blonde stopped once again and looked around wildly "Sasuke?" he was sure he heard it this time.

"Hurry up, you dumb ass." Sasuke growled, "My arm is bleeding."

"Sasuke-teme? You in the trees or somethin'?" the blonde stared off in Sasuke's direction.

"Yeah, but I…" Oh god, he didn't want to…he really didn't… "I…need…" No!!! "I need…your help…" and, Sasuke's pride was brutally murdered. Imaginary blood was everywhere. A Sasuke look-alike was dead on the floor, the word PRIDE stamped on his forehead.

Naruto grinned at the prospect of helping his stubborn comrade. The other boy never wanted anyone's help. He had only had assistance once before, and that was because after a particularly rough practice session, Sasuke couldn't feel either of his legs. "Alright, I think I see you." Said Naruto as he jumped toward where he could smell fresh blood and Sasuke.

"Took you long enough. Dobe." Grunted the now ebony eyed boy. He glared at the bright and still energetic blonde, hoping that maybe if he glared hard enough, holes would burrow through that seemingly thick skull and reveal the empty space where his brain should be.

"Ooph, what happened to you? You musta been out here all by your self." Gaped the blonde, "You didn't get the news, we're to draw back, the enemy fled the area." Then, as Naruto hoisted the grumpy Uchiha onto his back, he muttered "Buncha pussies…"

Sasuke grunted in response. Naruto leaped from the trees and onto the ground and took off. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow "Isn't camp the other way?"

"Yeah," Naruto called back, "but I need to check for people like you."

Sasuke scowled at this. People like him…humph, damn asshole…

"Besides, you know my motto! 'No man gets left behind'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowingly "You got that from a movie, dobe."

The blonde grinned back at Sasuke "Your point?"

"Whatever." Grumbled the Uchiha as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. His dark eyes, cloudy with fatigue began to droop. His body slumped and he gladly welcomed sleep. He deserved it.

**-1A2B3C-**

He blankly stared up at the underside of the mattress above him, thinking about nothing in particular. He had been awake for 15 minutes now, and he couldn't really force himself to go back to bed. Not with the hearty laughs of his roommates booming every 10 seconds. His arm was bandaged, his cuts and scraps were cleaned and covered. He felt lazy. The dull ache that resided in his legs, along with his arms and body in general, was annoying. He wanted some sleep. It was the only time he could vividly see _her_ face.

"Dude, I swear, she had hooters like," and there was a pause. Sasuke, faintly interested in their conversation, guessed who ever was speaking (or yelling) was emphasizing and exaggerating the said _hooters_, "this frickin big!"

"Were they real?" asked a voice he knew was owned by Naruto.

"Not a clue…but that isn't the point!"

"Yes it is! Wouldn't it be better if they were real? I mean, they would be all hard and stuff…"

Sasuke moaned "You guys are perverted."

The bunk above him moved a bit before a head full of brown hung from the side. "How's that?"

Sasuke glared "Well for one thing, you guys keep talking about a girls _hooters_. You guys act like you've never seen breasts before."

Naruto, a bunk across from Sasuke's, looked at Sasuke strangely "Breasteses? We aren't talking about breasteses!"

The boy with the messy brown hair corrected Naruto "Dude, you don't say _breasteses_, its breasts. Or boobs or something…"

Naruto pouted "Same thing!"

Sasuke sighed "If you weren't talking about _breasteses_," Sasuke mocked, "Then what were you two talking about?"

The boy with the brown hair smiled "When I was a pup, I went to the zoo and this lady had these big ass owls in her hands. I was just recalling some childhood memories." Sasuke can almost hear the 'DUH' in the other boy's voice. Sasuke glared and rolled over so that they were facing his back.

"Whatever."

**26Z**

It wasn't a minute later that a mischievous grin etched itself onto a blondes face "Oi, Kiba."

The brown haired boy looked at Naruto. "What?" Kiba noticed the foxy grin right away, and couldn't help but grin back, thinking there was going to be some trouble.

"Let's have a swing at that Sake bottle that you hide behind your porno stack."

Kiba glared "What? Why?"

"Aw, c'mon! You know how Shino is when he's in here! He'll ruin all the fun! So let's do it now before he comes from the showers." Whined the blonde.

Kiba, puzzled as to how Naruto knew about the sake bottle. "How'd you know I had sake?"

"Easy." Naruto shrugged, "You hid it behind the porn, and you should know that I would've looked there."

"Pervs." Muttered Sasuke, hoping they didn't hear him. Luck wasn't on his side.

"Shut up Sasuke," Kiba growled "You have one too!"

Sasuke threw the pillow he had been laying on and steamed "It was only one fucking magazine!! ONE!!!"

Naruto snickered, knowing that Sasuke no matter what couldn't resist his bodily needs. Red faced, Sasuke buried himself under his thin covers "You guys are all assholes. Go to hell!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and laid back on his upper bunk. Naruto simply sighed, bored that there was nothing they could really do. The battle had ended hours ago, and it should be almost 11 pm.

"So no-"

"No sake!"

"Damn."

**-4D5E6F-**

"I missed you."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke through the dark. 2 am, and still he had yet to yawn.

"You always touch me the right way…"

Naruto sighed. Sasuke had been muttering things like that all night.

"Oh, my Hina…"

Why couldn't he sleep?

"Yeah, that's it…"

Was it because all the people he killed were on his mind?

"Delicious…"

Maybe he was homesick…

"So…tight…"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke.

"Damn it, you're good…"

Was he alright?

"Oh, Kami…"

Naruto clutched the pillow under his head and brought it to his cover his ears.

Damn sicko! And he's complaining about me being a pervert!

**123-Dream Sequence-ABC**

_Delicate hands rubbed him raw, making him groan at the feel._

"_Damn it, you're good." He moaned, his mouth taking in a soft mound._

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun…you're making me blush!"_

_The taste was sweet and the way her hands moved over his skin made him melt._

"_Oh, Kami…" he moaned again, as soft hands kneaded tense shoulders._

"_Your shoulders are all tight and knotted up, my poor Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "Poor me." Then he continued to stuff his face with sweet jelly filled riceballs…_

**456-End Sequence-DEF**

"Oh, Hina-chan, that was great." Muttered the sleeping Uchiha, unaware of the images he gave his roommate.

**7G8H9I**

_End of Chapter 1…and I know what you're thinking. Perverts. The whole bunch of you. jkjk_

_Meh, this is just a side story, so don't expect this baby to be updated so often. I'm working on others as well…_

_Special Thanks to **Hinata6**…I guess because she kinda indirectly reminded me of this fic…yeah…_

**_Any questions? REVIEW!!_**


	2. Bad Morning, Good Evening

Disclaimer- I wish!

_**Bad Mornings, Good Evenings**_

Ah, the sun.

The bright, sunny and yellow sun.

The sun that just HAD TO RISE!!!!

"FUCK, NARUTO!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" yelled an infuriated dog nin. His blonde roommate had, for the fourth time, walked into the easily disturbed Inuzuka and stepped on his toe. Kiba obviously doesn't like having his toe stepped on.

Naruto, who was still half asleep simply replied "Your mother…" and he continued dragging his way toward the showers.

"Must you start with this foolishness this early in the morning?" a serene voice stated. Shino, who wasn't much of an early riser himself, had a terrible headache due to what happened just a few minutes ago, and Kiba's yelling isn't going to make it any better. Despite being tired, he walked straight, not wanting to expose any weakness, even to his teammates.

"Seriously…" Sasuke muttered. He was still tired from the day before, and he was having the nicest dream… Damn you sun!!

As they lugged to the showers, the camp began buzzing with life- err, well, kinda…

The sun had hardly made its entrance yet and there were zombie-like soldiers wandering around aimlessly, seeming to be looking for the showers. The long battle had wiped out most of their stamina, and they had expected to sleep in…

That was until the older, more experienced nin came and woke them up. Every cabin where they slept in fours had their own captain. Theirs was a dark skinned nin by the name of Umino Iruka. It's strange because he seemed to be a quiet, kind and reserved man, but in the morning…it was like he was a different person…

Naruto, Sasuke, and even the others couldn't quite understand what bit that man in the ass every morning. He would wake them up in the worst way possible! It's like he had a new method in waking the overworked young ninja every day. This morning he had a mega phone. And no, he didn't just burst into the room screaming. Oh, no, that was just too nice. He had silently crept into the room and picked one unlucky bug user and placed the megaphone to the boys ear and yelled "GET THE HELL UP!", leaving the bug user deaf for a little while. Huh, Naruto had the same treatment the day before, and the day before that was Sasuke. Kiba was next, for sure. Poor Shino still had a faint ringing in his ears…

**1A2B3C**

They showered quickly, feeling refreshed but still drowsy. As a routine, they made their way to the Cafeteria to get a bite to eat. There, they ate with hundreds of other Shinobi. The food was…mediocre…Naruto didn't mind that they had Miso and Ramen, EVERYDAY. The others would've liked a bit more variety, but hey, what can they do?

After entering the almost deafening Cafeteria and waiting in line for almost half an hour, they quad squad had their meals and sat at their usual table by the windows. Since the place wasn't that well lit, the more populated tables were by the windows. The higher ranked Shinobi had their own frickin pent house above the Cafeteria. It was rumored that they either can skip the line and get in the front, and that they get gourmet foods… Did I mention that their 'Pent House' has AC? Yeah, well, it's rumored to have it. The goddamn Cafeteria doesn't even have that, and they cook the food in there! Imagine how hot it is!

Naruto and Kiba noisily slurped up their Ramen, making Shino and Sasuke roll their eyes. This, also, was a routine for them. Kiba would challenge Naruto to an eating contest, to see which one of them can finish their bowl the fastest. And as if there was no competition at all, Naruto would emerge victorious. And this was everyday. Shino and Sasuke could never understand why they always do things like this. It felt like they were back in the academy.

"Unbelievable." Shino grunted as he silently ate his miso.

"Seriously." Sasuke muttered. He hadn't the appetite on this morning. Wonder why? He was starving during the battle…maybe he lost his appetite from seeing these two morons eat like it's their last meal. Dumbasses. The both of them.

"I WIN!!" Gasped the blonde. His bowl, empty, and his grin was one of triumph.

Kiba slammed his bowl down onto the table, his cheeks red with fury. "YOU FUCKIN CHEATED! YOU HAVE LIKE, FIVE STOMACHS!!"

"Moron," Sasuke snapped, "How many stomachs a person has has absolutely nothing to do with how fast you can swallow."

Kiba flashed Sasuke his canines and growled "STFU! You know what I mean!"

"No, not really."

The Inuzuka huffed and looked away. "Whatever." He seethed. The boys pride couldn't be hurt enough.

The blonde, quickly forgetting the quarrel, piped up and pointed back at the lunch line. "Guys look! It's Anko-sensei!"

The other boys glanced at who Naruto was pointing at. Kiba smirked and let out a feral howl. "Lookin' fine Anko-sensei!"

At this Anko turned her head to the boys and flashed them a grin "Damn right!" she said and walked out the Cafeteria, swaying her hips as she did so.

Naruto and Kiba blushed and giggled like school girls, Shino and Sasuke once again disappointed by their maturity level.

"Do you think she wears anything under that coat and fishnet?" Naruto giggled.

"Wouldn't mind finding out!" Kiba said between giggles before the both of them burst out laughing.

"Impetuous." Shino grunted as he politely wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

"Seriously." Sasuke agreed.

"If I were Mitarashi-sensei, I would castrate the both of them."

"Seriou- wait, what?"

Shino grin behind his coat and shades "I was merely being humorous."

Sasuke sweatdropped. One could never tell when Shino Aburame was joking. He rarely did it. He never laughed, never chuckled, and never took off those damn shades!! It was like he was trying to hide his face incase he let some sort of emotion slip through his bindings. Sasuke always did like Shino, though. He was more logical and didn't always play around. That is why he knew he could trust the bug user with just about anything. In fact, Shino does hold a secret of his…but Sasuke knows Shino isn't the type to go spilling secrets. Shino is the only one that knows of his relationship with-

"What the hell are you boys still doing in the Cafeteria? GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND DROP AND GIVE ME 20!!"

The boys stared at their captain, bewildered. The pole apparently hadn't been removed from the scarred nin's ass yet…this was…out of routine…

"Did I stutter? I SAID DROP AND GIVE ME 20 PUSHUPS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!"

The boys, almost in chorus, dropped to the ground and began doing pushups.

**4D5E6F**

"Shit man, what's wrong with Iruka-sensei? He's usually nicer by breakfast…" Naruto whined. They were ordered by their captain to jog to their training area and wait for him their. None of them were too happy at how things had started for the day.

"You know what I think?" Barked the Inuzuka, "I think Iruka-sensei needs to get laid!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, "What if he heard you say that?! He'd make us work even harder today!"

Shino nodded in agreement, he didn't like it when Iruka began his drills…they usually ended with all of them passing out from exhaustion, and the man wouldn't even bother to get them to their cabins. Nope, he would just leave the boys there, rain or shine.

Kiba, even though he came out of battle almost unscathed, was still exhausted. He wasn't in the mood for going through deadly exercises that Iruka would pull out of his ass. "So?" he growled, "I expected a break from training, especially after a rough battle! I mean, c'mon! Some of us could be missing limbs and he would still make us work!"

They arrived at the training grounds, and with out being told to, did their stretches. They all knew what Iruka expected of them, and he expected them to be ready for some serious work the second he got there.

They were only in the middle of their stretches when Sasuke abruptly froze in his stretching exercise when he spotted their captain. The others quickly stood straight and awaited for their captain to arrive. When he was within speaking distance, his scowling mouth opened to give out harsh orders, but he was interrupted when a deathly smooth female voice spoke.

"Iruka-taichou?"

Iruka turned his head to the woman that stood behind him, his features still slightly holding a scowl. It wasn't until he realized who it was that he dropped the sour face and replaced it with a somewhat shy and timid blush. He gulped nervously and found the ground to suddenly be more interesting than anything else.

"K-Kurenai-san…" he stuttered, "What brings you h-here?"

The red eyed woman smiled and said, "Oh, well, you know how I am new here so…I was thinking maybe you could show me around and help me with my squad?"

Iruka blushed harder as he nodded "O-Of course…"

Kurenai giggled at his behavior and bowed respectfully "Why, thank you! I greatly appreciate you taking the time out to help me."

Iruka chuckled nervously "Hehe…don't mention it…"

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Mhmm?"

"Could you point out the direction to cabin 8?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," he pointed to the Cafeteria, "It should be behind the Cafeteria…"

She bowed once again and thanked him for his help then she walked away. As she walked away, Iruka caught her backwards glance at him, and she seemed to be smirking… Iruka's eyes lingered on her backside for a few seconds before he blushed and turned back to his group. "Ahem…" he coughed, hoping the boys would excuse the delay.

The boys (minus Shino) gawked at their captain, knowing full and well that the way the man had just acted in the presence of the beautiful Kunoichi showed that he indeed liked her. And by the looks of it, a lot. Naruto was the first to snap out of his state of shock, and the first thing he came up with was to simply taunt his captain. "Oi, Iruka-sensei! Did you see the way she just looked at you? She wants to screw!!"

Iruka's face heated up at the thought. It has been a while…

"I think you should just forget about us and go and show her what kind of man you are!"

Iruka gulped and fiddled with his vest. "R-Really?

Kiba grinned and whistled "Hell yes!"

Iruka looked away, embarrassed "I don't know…"

It took a more convincing choice words a a little bit of begging on the side, but Iruka finally gave in and followed Kurenai's footsteps, blushing like a virgin the whole time.

Kiba and Naruto high-fived each other, joyful that their training would be canceled for the day. Shino, also relieved, grinned behind his coat. He was glad their captain was going to do something that would make him happy. Maybe for once he would take a break with finding different ways in waking them up in the morning…

Sasuke was thankful for the break they had been given. He was sure that Iruka had had a bad morning, and tomorrow will hopefully be better for him. He sighed and headed toward their cabin, wanting to catch some sleep. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later…"

Shino said nothing as he walked away into the forest, looking to find somewhere quiet. Naruto and Kiba, both partners in crime, scampered off to reek some havoc for the other hundreds of Shinobi in the camp.

**G7H8I9**

Sasuke was awakened from his slumber when a knock was made at the door of his cabin. He groggily slid off the bed and trudged to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a gluttonous boy, who was munching on a bag of chips.

Sasuke eyed him wearily and asked "Can I help you?"

The chubby boy didn't attempt to respond as he pulled out two envelopes marked _Uchiha Sasuke_. "Delivery for Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke gladly took the envelope and thanked the chubby boy before closing the cabin door and going back to his bed. He gingerly opened the envelope, since he usually saved letters to look at later, and what was inside was a formal letter made out for him. At the top of the page was the symbol of the Uchiha fan. Sasuke grunted to him self. He knew it was probably something from his parents saying things that really didn't matter to him, especially since he was away. And it wasn't like he got the attention a normal child would get from their parents anyway, it all went to his older brother. To him, they were all a bunch of assholes. He loved them, he really did, just not as much as a person should.

He tossed the Uchiha clan letter to the side and began opening his second letter. He scanned the letter and smiled. He recognized the hand writing to belong to his Hina-chan. She usually sent him a letter every week, telling him about what goes on in the village, how she's doing, and how much she misses him. Her letters always brought him some peace of mind. It let him know that she was happy, even though he wasn't by her side at the moment.

It read:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I had just found out that Neji-nii-san will join the war soon. I certainly hope you two will see each other, then maybe you two would stop fighting so much and become friends. I've been a little lonely lately, and I really hope you come home soon. The village is so quiet and being alone at the house isn't as pleasant as I would like it to be. But I am still happy for you being able to do what you want to do. As long as you're happy, I'm happy._

_Not that much has changed since you left, only the bad stomach flu that I must've caught at the hospital. But you don't need to worry about me, you should just continue to fight and make me and your family proud._

_Itachi-san has been stopping by lately. He always just comes and asks if I'm feeling alright and some other things. I have to admit, he's a bit intimidating, but he isn't a bother at all. He even brought me some flowers the other day, and he helped me carry home some groceries. Despite what you say about him, he is very caring. I think that you two should get to know each other more, after all, he is your brother._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hyuuga Hinata, soon to be Uchiha Hinata _

Sasuke frowned at the thought of his older brother near Hinata, but smiled again when he read '_soon to be Uchiha Hinata'_. He folded the letter and placed it back in it's envelope. After checking to see if there was anyone watching, he pecked the letter and lifted up his mattress to hide the letter where letters from previous weeks also were hidden.

Sasuke sighed as he lay back in his bed, thinking of his one and only Hina-chan as he drifted into a light slumber…

**J10K11L12**

_End of Chapter 2!!_

_I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't much but…I greatly welcome any suggestions…_

_Questions? **REVIEW!!!!!**_


	3. Good News, Bad News

_Ugh, my god damn laptop…got fucked by a virus like a whore, and I had an almost finished chapter 11 of Stranded on there…God, my life sucks! Now I have to use my uncles comp, and I really don't feel like rewriting that whole fucking chapter…_

Disclaimer- Um…I'm not Japanese, so…

_**Good News, Bad News**_

The smell of many fragrances seeped through the hole in the women's locker room. Bright cerulean and slitted brown took turns gazing through the hole, catching glimpses of bare bodies and tons of gossip. The giggles from inside the locker room mingled with the giggles outside, unknown to the women inside.

"Damn it woman, turn around! I can only see the side of your boob!"

"My turn, my turn!"

"Wait your goddamn turn Naruto, sheesh!"

"But Kiba, you've been hogging the hole for almost two minutes!! I want to see what Suzume-sensei looks like!"

"Fine, fine…" Kiba grumbled as he reluctantly moves aside for Naruto.

Naruto giggles and blushes when he sees a former sensei only in her panties. "Whoa, and I thought she was the nerdy type!"

"Yeah," Kiba mumbled, "Me too…"

A few more seconds of Naruto giggling got Kiba impatient and he began nudging Naruto to let him see.

"Aww, Kiba it's not fair! I just- Oh my god…" Kiba saw his blonde friend suddenly begin to gape, and his blue eyes widened in shock.

"What? What?" Kiba asked, wanting to know why Naruto suddenly went quiet.

"I-I-It's…"

"What? Tell me!"

"It's-It's…"

"Naruto!!"

"Anko-sensei…" he breathed as blue eyes rolled back and his body collapsed.

Not paying any mind to Naruto, Kiba quickly replaced the blonde in peeking through the hole and what he saw made him blush and grin like a dirty dog. And boy, was she hot in a towel…

But unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Kiba's ended almost three seconds after he got a peek, when his acute hearing heard footsteps and male voices coming close.

"Shit." He cursed when he was about to run off in the opposite direction, but realized that Naruto was still on the floor. Un-frickin-conscious.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He kept cursing as he heaved Naruto onto his back. Once Naruto was securely on his back, he leaped behind a near by building, just in time for two male Shinobi to walk by. Kiba would've laughed at how close that was if it wasn't for those two Shinobi. Kiba knew the consequences of doing perverted things like peeking into the girls' locker room, which was being punished. If something sexually offensive were to happen, then they would get you kicked out of the army. His clan wouldn't be too happy about that…

Kiba made sure that there was no one else around before waking Naruto up. The blonde, who had a bit of blood leaking out of his nose, woke up with a start. He looked around before asking Kiba what happened.

"We almost got caught, that's what happened." He sighed. He hadn't realized until now how fast his heart was beating. He didn't know he was that nervous.

"Wow, really? I guess I must've passed out when I saw Anko-sensei…"

Kiba grunted, not wanting to think about it anymore. "Can we go now? It's getting dark, and I'm getting hungry. They should be serving dinner soon." Naruto wiped his nose and agreed and they both stood up and left the scene.

**1A2B3C**

Sighing, he reluctantly lifted from the leaf littered ground and glanced around for his coat. Going back to noisy and rude roommates was always hard for him. He had thought about requesting changing rooms, but at least the Uchiha was respectable.

He shivered slightly when an abnormally cold breeze brushed by him. That was strange, he thought as he picked up his coat, air that cold in the middle of summer?

His gut told him to keep his guard up but his logic told him that it was just him being paranoid. But one can never be too paranoid during a time of war… He shrugged his on coat and began a slow pace back to camp. His pale hand reached to push up his shades, but when a sudden snap of a twig caught his attention, his whole body froze. He slowed his breathing, hoping to catch another noise, but after waiting five minutes, he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose and continued walking. His Kikaichu buzzed uneasily within him and it was then Shino got suspicious.

He did his best not to show that he was becoming aware of others in his presence, but he could not help but sweat nervously as he knew that camp a good few miles from where he was.

He silently released a few of his destruction beetles to find out how many enemies were watching him. It took only a few minutes for his insects to report back, and he was simply amazed that there were 25 of them, all Chunin or above from the description of their vests. Surely they weren't planning on infiltrating the camp…were they?

Shino breathed out uneasily at the thought of what they might do. He couldn't let them get valuable information from the camps headquarters…which must be what they are after… But he knew that he couldn't stop them all at once all by himself… His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Damn, he could only think of one thing…it was either his life or the destruction of the camp…but he was still puzzled as to why they haven't killed him yet. If they didn't need him or wanted him dead, they would have finished him off a long time ago…maybe they had different motives? Whatever they were planning to do, they needed him for something, he just has to figure out what. Then again, he could've been right the first time.

Shino had no time to think on it further for a kunai lodged itself into his lower back. He froze at the sudden pain but jerked to the side just in time as more kunai just barely missed him. His Kikaichu buzzed eagerly as Shino released them from his body. Three ninja revealed themselves at that moment and leaped at him. The Kikaichu busied two of them while it was a short lived taijutsu match between him and the third one-eyed ninja. The screams of the other two ninja who were dieing from Shino's bugs forced the whole group of enemy ninja to come out of hiding, as if signaling for reinforcements, and into the fight.

Shino, clearly out numbered, stopped his fight with the one-eyed ninja and held his hands up. His Kikaichu angrily returned to him, almost reluctant to obey at first. The wound where the kunai was still inside him was bleeding freely, pooling at his feet and Shino scowled behind his coat. It was meaningless to keep fighting when his odds of winning against them were dangerously slim, but he couldn't help but berate himself with shame. And now, as what looked to be the leader of the group came up to him, Shino hoped that they will find out that the enemy was closer than they thought. The nin around him chuckled at how cowardly they thought Shino was at the moment. He glared heatedly at the man and watched as the man wretched his shades off and threw them to the ground, took out a kunai and held it to his pale neck. At the feeling of cold steel against his neck, Shino closed his eyes, and silently awaited the pain…

**4D5E6F**

Kiba and Naruto burped and patted their delightfully full bellies, satisfied. Sasuke just glared as he continued eating his miso at his own pace.

Sasuke felt a bit weird because of the missing Aburame, and being alone with these two numbskulls was a job for him. Other than that, he began to think of what his brother was up to. Itachi was known for many things, such as surpassing Sasuke in every aspect. He was the better fighter, the better talker, the best looking…but there was one thing that Itachi couldn't do: get a woman. He lived to sleep with every woman that he thought was even remotely good looking. Though he has been with most women, when Sasuke found Hinata, Itachi could not ever gain the attention he wanted from her. Sasuke was happy that she was the loyal type, he could never think of her betraying him at all, it's his brother that was another story… The bastard just loved to see him suffer…

Finishing his miso he stood up and said "Ready to go?"

Naruto and Kiba stood and replied with a tired "Yeah" the three left the still crowded Cafeteria and headed back to their sleeping quarters.

The night was warm and the loud chirp of Cicadas was all that could be heard -- for most people anyway. The boys hadn't anticipated what awaited them in the dark alley way of sorts, which was a short cut to their quarters. The boys had just turned into the alley way when they heard a low moan. The first thought to come into their heads was "enemy attack" but when seemingly pleading cries followed they began to think it was the very opposite of someone in trouble.

"Oh jeez," Kiba said, "I smell sex…and Iruka-sensei…" Sasuke made a sour face while Naruto chuckled. Neither could believe their quiet captain would be in _that _sort of situation. It just wasn't something they would think about for too long. It was like…having sex education with a wrinkly old woman as the educator. Ew.

"Can we take the other way? Now?" Sasuke grunted.

"Yes. Let's" Kiba agreed and the two of them began walking away. Naruto, however, had something else in mind…

**7G8H9I**

Morning came, but not in the usual way.

For once it was actually…pleasant.

Iruka had softly waken up the three sleeping boys with a smile. They all looked wildly at the scared man, afraid that he was just playing some sick little game, but no! It was not! He ACTUALLY, REALLY MEANT IT! He was whistling and everything!

"Are we going to hell or something?" Kiba asked as Iruka placed a thin vase with a few daisies on a desk in one corner of the room. "Are we going to be executed tomorrow and thought that our last day should be filled with joy and love? Or was that fuck that good?"

And of course, Iruka ignored what Kiba said and asked that they move their 'tushies' out of bed and to the showers. The three of them cautiously left, expecting some sort of trap, but after finally reaching the showers, they assumed the coast was clear.

"See?" Kiba said as he entered an empty stall, "Iruka-sensei getting laid was a great idea after all!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed "Maybe if we get laid too, we'll be just as happy!" He entered a stall close to Kiba and turned on the water.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he entered a stall far away from Kiba and Naruto. He didn't want to hear what Naruto had to say about what he'd do if he got laid.

Sasuke began to wonder why his ever silent friend hadn't shown up yet. It was strange, because the boy was always on time for everything, and he had a good reason for anything. Despite the way Sasuke acts the majority of the time, he was able to admit to himself that he was a bit worried for Shino. It was just so…out of routine! What's up with that?

**10J11K12L**

"C'mon Sasuke, you're slacking!" Iruka called in a sing song tone.

"Oh, shut _up!_" He wanted to say to his dark skinned captain, but risking the man's happy mood was not an option on Sasuke's list. He was currently in second place at the number of laps around the lake that was 3 miles around. Naruto was beating him by almost two whole laps, and Kiba was right on his tail. Going on his 14th lap, Sasuke was panting. You could _say_ he was slacking, since his best record was 22 laps around and that he wasn't panting until the 18th lap before, but Sasuke currently had a lot on his mind. His main concern being his teammate, and the next was if he was ever going home. "Pace yourself Sasuke," he said to himself, "Don't want to waste all my chakra on a simple task like this" and he was right. This was actually a warm up, the real training began with sparring matches. But as usual, Naruto challenged them all that he would be able to get more laps in by the time Iruka told them enough. And at the present time, Naruto was winning.

"Okay boys, that's enough running!" Iruka called. Naruto was right by Iruka when he said this, so he plopped right down on the grass next to his captain for a break. Sasuke and Kiba, unfortunately, were at the other side of the lake. Kiba heard this with his acute animal hearing and shouted at Sasuke that it was time to go back. They both ran over the lake, which was about a mile's run, and they took a short break under the shade of a tree.

"Kiba, Naruto, you're up." Iruka ordered as he pointed to an open field by the lake. After the two had already started their match, a familiar red eyed woman poofed next to Iruka.

"Kurenai-chan, nice to see you again!" Iruka smiled widely at the sight of the woman. She smiled back and bowed "Same for you, Iruka."

She beckoned the scared nin little ways away from Sasuke, but he could still hear most of the conversation.

"Iruka, I have news of you're student." She whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded "We haven't found a body yet, but all we found was a large pool of blood and what appear to be his shades a few feet away."

Iruka's expression went down cast at the news. He had not expected this at all. What was he supposed to tell the boys?

"I…understand how you feel…one of my students has disappeared as well… Nara Shikamaru? Have you heard of him?"

Iruka nodded "Yes, the one that manipulates shadows…"

"Other soldiers have also gone missing, and a noticeable detail to all the disappearances yesterday was that they were from a special clan. Your boys are lucky they weren't targeted."

Iruka glanced at Kiba and Sasuke, thankful that they were in camp grounds all of yesterday.

"But, there is also some good news. It seems the enemy has completely disappeared from the area."

"What does that mean?"

Kurenai smiled "It means we are going home tomorrow."

Sasuke's head shot around to gape at Kurenai "W-We are?"

Iruka glared at the Uchiha, knowing that he was eavesdropping the entire time. "Turn around, Sasuke"

The Uchiha blushed and looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled and watched as Kiba got Naruto in a headlock. Sasuke mentally cheered, 'I'm going home!! He couldn't believe it, it has been a year since he first joined the army but only a few months since he was back home. He was overjoyed and couldn't help but let his usually stoic features brighten up. He can just imagine Hinata's face when he comes home earlier that expected. Oh, he's just going to knock on the door and when the shy little Hyuuga opens the door, he's immediately going to get her on a flat surface and make sweet love to her. He shivered at the thought. Ooh, he can't wait!

**13M14N15O**

Naruto danced around happily, packing his clothes in an orange suit case which had a big red frog on the front. Kiba was doing the same with his big bone shaped duffle bag. Sasuke quietly packed his black back with the usual Uchiha fan printed on the front, occasionally glancing at the lonely grey bag that belonged to Shino. Sasuke looked sadly at the lonely bag, it was really depressing seeing the grey bag all alone with its owner nowhere to be found. Should he bring it with him? The entire camp wouldn't be here in less than a week…they would probably throw it away if they saw that no one took it… Sasuke paused for a second. It was the right thing to do. Maybe he could give it to his family when he got there…yeah…

Sasuke went to the lonely bunk that was above Naruto's bed and brought the bag to his bed. It wasn't that heavy, probably a pound or so. He guessed the boy didn't have that many personal belongings. He was tempted to take a peek in the bag, but he wasn't sure he should with a nosy Naruto and Kiba in the room, so Sasuke would wait.

"You know," Kiba sighed as he plopped onto the floor having finished packing. "We will probably only be home for like, two weeks before they call us somewhere else. This is the second time this has happened, right?"

The other two stayed silent. They knew what Kiba was saying was true. Being a soldier meant being called to battle very often, and it didn't help that the death toll for every battle was well over 300. And now, with Shino gone, it just made the simple statistic all the more real. You would always hear about people in another squad disappearing or was killed, but when it actually happens to you, it's like you didn't know what hit you.

"I hope he wasn't in pain…" Naruto said softly. Sasuke and Kiba stared at the blonde quietly. They both could feel that he was gloomy about Shino's assumed death.

"Yeah, I hope it was quick." Kiba said. Despite how Shino had insulted their intelligence multiple times, after being with him since their academy days, it was painful to know that the person suddenly vanished and they will never come back. In his heart, Shino was like the older brother he never had.

"Enough depressing shit," Sasuke breathed out as he zipped his bag closed. "Let's get some sleep"

**16P17Q18R**

Coal black eyes cracked opened slowly, meeting the smile of his captain.

"Morning sleepy head." He said cheerfully. Sasuke remained inexpressive as he stared at the brown eyes that belonged to Iruka. "Come, you need to get up, the boys left to find walking partners. You know we have to walk the couple hundred miles back to Konoha and you need more than just the three of you out there." Still Sasuke said nothing as Iruka shrugged and left the room.

He stared up at the bunk above him, wondering why he was having the weirdest dream ever. He dreamt of Itachi…and Hinata…bad things…he wasn't sure what, but he knew it was bad…Shino was there too… he didn't understand what it all meant, but he felt that shit would be getting worse from here…

**19S20T21U**

_End of Chapter 3!!!_

_Hope it wasn't too pervy, I was feeling perverted at the moment, lol, which is all the time!_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes or a part that was just mixed up jibberish. It was the weekend while I was typing this, which is the time I get crunk. So, I put on some DFB and shit, so my English might've been a bit…altered…sorry…I tried revising any mistake, so if you see something, please point it out._

_I really hope for some reviews!!_


	4. Home Isn't So Sweet

I saw the movie Zodiac the other day…I liked it a lot…it wasted a good couple hours of my day (like 3), but I like long boring movies like that. I also saw 300, and DAMN, that was even better!! And I got the game RESIDENT EVIL 4, and let me tell you, it's frickin awesome! … That's it I guess…So now you can get on with the fic…toodles…

_**Home Isn't So Sweet**_

"Asleep already?" he asked the still form next to him. When he received no response, the Uchiha sighed and looked away into the cold dark night of the forest. He was the only one awake in their group of five. Kiba and Naruto were fast asleep, unconsciously holding each other in their arms while they slept. Sasuke reminded himself to take a picture for later uses of blackmail… The other two that joined the group was the fat kid that delivered his mail the other day…Chouji Akimichi he thought his name was. Well, he was asleep too. Then there was this silver headed guy named Kabuto or something…whatever, the dude was a bit creepy. He looked nerdy with those big glasses that he tends to push up the bridge of his nose all the time. Almost everybody really trusted the guy though. Sasuke didn't. Not one bit. He seemed to smooth for Sasuke's tastes. It just unnerved him to see every move the guy made so perfectly done, and he never made a mistake…not to mention he made it seem as if he was the leader. PFFT!! What a bastard!

Whatever. The guy was sleeping too.

Sasuke poked the burning wood in the fire with a stick, bored out of his mind. At times like these, he really wished Shino was here. That reminded Sasuke of the lonely grey bag that belonged to the bug user. Seeing how the guys were asleep, he wouldn't be bothered with them being all nosey and shit.

He fumbled around his bag until the smaller grey one was found. He pulled it out and glanced around before slowly opening the bag. His pale hand reached in and pulled out a picture frame. It looked a little old but not ancient. In the picture, a man with spiky dark hair and shades was smiling, his arms around a dark haired woman who was holding a spiky haired kid who looked to be only a year or two. Sasuke guessed that Shino was the kid and these were his parents. He looked a lot like his parents, especially the father.

Sasuke sighed sadly and set the picture frame down so that he could pull out the other stuff. What he pulled out next was what looked like a class photo. This, Sasuke knew, was taken at the academy. He looked at the photo and easily spotted Shino with the shades and coat. But something about this picture…seemed so familiar…it seemed so familiar that when he spotted a raven haired look alike, his eye brows knitted in confusion. He also spotted a bright orange wearing blonde and some more familiar faces. There was a fat kid eating chips in the corner, a dark skinned kid with red marks on his cheeks, and even a petite girl with white eyes. Wow, he never realized that they all had been in the same class! Sure, he knew Naruto and Kiba since forever, but he didn't remember all these other faces. There was also a pink haired girl whom he could vividly remember stalking him until they were all about 15…

There wasn't that much more stuff in the bag, just an extra pair of shades, and a journal…

Oooh…

A journal…

Wonder what kind of secrets this baby holds!

Sasuke stopped him self from opening the black leather booklet and quickly stuffed it in the grey bag, along with the other stuff. He had already seen too much, it wasn't his place to be going through Shino's stuff…all of it, at least…

Now for that camera…

**Two Minutes Later…**

He yawned as he put away his camera and snuggled into the sleeping bag. But that was when he heard someone move. Sasuke, not knowing why, froze, hoping that the other person didn't know he was awake.

"Ah, shit…what time is it?" the person said to no one in particular.

Sasuke recognized the voice to belong to Kabuto. He heard Kabuto yawn and shuffle out of his sleeping bag. Leaves crunched as Kabuto slowly walked away from the group, unknown to him, Sasuke was awake. Sasuke was a bit suspicious as to why Kabuto left at this time of night, but he quickly brushed it off thinking that maybe Kabuto had to take a leak.

But that idea quickly vanished when Kabuto hadn't come back from his 'leak' in the morning.

The supplies were packed and Kabuto had yet to come back.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Naruto.

Kiba shrugged "Maybe he got lost?"

"How would he get lost? He's a superior ninja! He shouldn't get lost that easily…"

Sasuke grunted "That bast-"

"Are you guys talking about me?"

The boys all glared at Kabuto, who looked innocent as ever.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for almost two hours!" Kiba growled.

Kabuto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "Ehe…sorry about that…I uh…saw this really cool looking fox…wanted to observe it and…lost track of time…" he was still in his nightwear, but his bare feet showed that he obviously went somewhere last night. Only Kabuto knows what he really did, and he could sense that Sasuke was suspicious. Sasuke will probably watch him like a hawk now, which would be amusing…and slightly annoying…

"Hurry up, we've wasted enough time." Sasuke ordered. Kabuto shrugged and began picking up his stuff. He reminded himself that he would have to wash up in the river before they leave, Kiba might smell something that he shouldn't.

**1A2B3C**

The front door opened slightly, revealing a dark eyed male, who towered over her in height. She smiled softly and opened the door wider "I-Itachi-san, what brings you here?"

Itachi stared at the woman in front of him with no expression what-so-ever, and still she smiled. What in fuck's name made her want to smile when he looked like this? Isn't she ever, like, sad? It kinda pissed him off to see that his brother's fiancé looking like she just won a million all the time. In his mind, he pictured himself wrapping his fingers around her neck and snapping it in half…but then he thought that maybe she would still be smiling even after her neck went slack and her head rolled along her back. He just figured that she was used to the cold because of his brother.

"Itachi-san…y-you want to come in? I-It's still early and it feels a bit c-cold out…" she said as she smiled softly.

He still didn't say anything as he continued to stare.

"Itachi-san…?" her smile faltered slightly at having not gotten a response from the Uchiha.

His stare quickly turned into a glare when he realized that he shouldn't be here right now. He doesn't even know why he was at her doorstep in the first place.

"Ita-"

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly. She nodded and moved out of the way to welcome him in. He walked in slowly, and sat were a small dining table was in the kitchen. Hinata had closed the door and quickly scurried into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I-It's a good thing you c-came, I was getting r-ready to go out for a w-while." She said and giggled a bit. "It's nice that you came to v-v-visit me Itachi-san, I get a little l-lonely since S-Sasuke-kun isn't h-here…"

With her back turned, Itachi glared at Hinata. He didn't come to _visit_ her, what on earth made her think he came to _visit_, of all things? He felt like telling her that he didn't come to visit her, that he had much better things to do than visit his little brother's _fiancé. _But he decided against it. She might actually stop smiling and whine to Sasuke, then Sasuke would bitch about it for months. That kid could hold a grudge for the longest. Like that time Sasuke supposedly saw a monster with glowing red eyes under the bed. Itachi told Sasuke that it was the boogey man. He said if he did anything bad, the boogey man would crawl from under the bed and snatch him away, and he would never see his family again. Of course, Sasuke was only 6, and was extremely gullible. Sasuke refused to sleep alone until he was 12… it would have been longer, but he found out that the whole time, it was a green pokemon sweater…With light up Pikachu cheeks. At the time, Pokemon was very popular…

Back to the point…Sasuke wasn't one to let things slide…

He watched as she let the water boil and she turned around and shyly looked down. "Y-You…wanted to t-talk to me?"

Itachi simply said "Yes." And silence bathed them both.

Hinata was always nervous around Sasuke's family, especially his brother. He was always so…cold and quiet…it made her feel as if he was judging her because of her looks or the way she stuttered…it was uncomfortable. She remembered the first time she was invited to the Uchiha manor when she and Sasuke first started dating. Itachi took one look at her and never said anything to her for the rest of the evening. At first she felt he didn't like her, but Sasuke assured her that Itachi wasn't one to take in a newcomer so easily. So, she waited, and waited…and waited. It took just about a year for even a "Hn." And a few months after that to receive "What are you staring at." And he didn't say it like a question. Uh-uh, he said it like a warning to stop looking at him. When year ctwo hit, she got the first short conversation. It was a whole three sentences long. Two were hers and one was his. Could she even call that a conversation??? Sasuke told her that the last time he had ever seen his brother smile was when he was eight and Itachi was fourteen. That was the last time he had ever seen even remote amusement in his older brother's features. It was kind of scary knowing that the man in front of you hadn't had a moment of joy in his system in a decade. Itachi was 24 and he had yet to find _someone _or_ something_ to make him happy. She felt bad…

"I-is there something…b-bothering you?" Hinata asked quietly, "I might be able to h-help…"

Itachi grit his teeth when she looked at him with eyes identical to someone who was blind. Sometimes he thought she was blind, considering how cold he was being to her and how she didn't look like she noticed. She was still trying to be nice to him after all they've been through. Which…wasn't much, let me tell you, and he couldn't understand it. Was this why he came here? Because she might be the one person that could understand what he thought? She was so innocent, and she was loving and caring towards others…and she wasn't even that exotic. She wasn't as pretty as the other girls her age. She was plain, and she was simple minded, she was shy, weak and had low self esteem. Yet, he was so drawn to her, and so was his brother. It pissed him off to know that such a girl would make him, Uchiha Itachi, think of her as…like…ARGH!! #$!!!

Hinata whimpered as the Uchiha in front of her clenched his fist until blood leaked out, and glared furiously at her, Sharingan activated.

"I-Itach-chi-s-san…!"

Itachi shot up from his chair, making the poor seat fall back and hit the floor. Hinata yelped and inched away from the angry looking Itachi. He stalked over to her, ignoring the look of complete fear in her eyes and the liquid that gathered at her lashes. "Ita-"

She didn't finish her sentence, for Itachi had her mouth covered with his own.

She tried pushing him off her, but his superior strength proved that he couldn't be forced off. His hands roughly grasped her shoulders, forcing her backside to the kitchen counter. His tongue grazed her teeth, asking silently for entrance. When she didn't welcome him, a hand came down and groped a breast, earning a surprised squeak from Hinata. His tongue sensuously rubbed against her own tongue, and he choked back a moan. Hinata, who was disgusted by the feeling of another mans tongue in her mouth, bit down on Itachi's intruding flesh. He grunted and separated from her, coppery blood filling his mouth. He glared heatedly down at her, wanting to question why she did that. She was frightened of him now, frightened beyond belief. His Sharingan kept flickering on and off, his emotions going from confused, to frustrated and angry, to confused again. Just looking at her face, which was flushed and blotchy, with tears present, made him want to just take her. Not to mention the way her bruised lips, red from the hard kiss, looked ever so tempting.

Itachi released Hinata, and wordlessly exited the house that belonged to his brother and Hinata. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that. Now he was _really_ starting to hate her…and even though he knew what he did was uncalled for, he hadn't meant it at all. He just needed to…do _something!_ He need to take his frustration out on something…His mind was so tired from all that's been going on, and Hinata was surely going to tell his brother what happened…great…

"I need to find Shisui…" he muttered to himself as he stalked back to Uchiha Manor. Were Sasuke and Hinata lived was very close to the Uchiha manor, but it still took 20 minutes to walk there.

When he finally got there, he knocked on the door quickly, as if he was in some sort of trouble. The door flew open with a panting Uchiha looking wildly at Itachi.

"Itachi? What the hell, you scared me! I thought someone was in trouble…" Shisui sighed, visibly relieved that nothing was wrong…though he could tell by Itachi's expression that some thing was terribly wrong. Itachi **never** showed expression. Itachi looked up at Shisui, his closest and only friend. Shisui had all the normal Uchiha looks. Spiky black hair, black eyes, but his skin wasn't as pale as most Uchiha's.

"Um…" Shisui stuttered, "Want to come inside?...or do you want to join me on my morning walk?"

Itachi said nothing as he turned around and began walking down the path to the river. Shisui sighed sadly before closing the door to his place. He caught up with Itachi and joined him in walking in a sad and slow pace. He saw that Itachi's eyes were slightly downcast, and he had a small frown.

"I know you've been troubled lately…" Shisui began slowly. It was still a little cold since it was early morning, and he shivered slightly. Itachi looked like he didn't even feel it. "Soo…want to tell me want wrong?"

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and side looked Shisui. "I went to Sasuke's house earlier…" he said quietly.

"But…Sasuke-"

"-Isn't here, I know…his fiancé was there…"

"Itachi…"

Itachi looked at Shisui, whose eyes were wide "What?"

"Y-You didn't…did you…?"

Itachi caught on quickly and cracked a smile "No, I didn't. I just kissed her."

"Oh…did she like it?"

"No. She bit my tongue."

"So she hates you now?"

"Probably."

"Your brother is going to be pissed…"

"I know…"

They finally made it to the river, and Shisui sat by it, wanting to get comfortable. He knew they would be talking from a while, and since no one else comes to this river until the afternoon, it was perfect for private conversations.

It was silent between the two, both of them just enjoying the nice morning air. But Itachi needed to get some things off his chest, and it couldn't wait.

**3D4E5F**

Hinata was simply shocked my all means at what Itachi had just done. It was like he just snapped and before she knew it, he had her cornered. She was shaken by what he did and it felt so nasty to have someone else do anything even remotely similar to a sexual act. Especially since Sasuke was the first and only one man she did anything like that with.

She covered her mouth as the feeling of nausea clouded her vision. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her breakfast into the toilet.

"Argh…" she moaned before spitting out the vile taste in her mouth. "Stupid virus…"

**6G7H8I**

"FIVE MORE HOURS AND WE ARE SOOO THERE!!!" Whooted Naruto, unable to keep his excitement contained.

They could've been arriving back in Konoha in just three, but since Kabuto had been 'missing' for two hours, they were arriving later than anticipated.

Sasuke just had to smirk, he was almost home… he was so frickin close, yet sooooo far away! It hasn't even been that long since the last time he was home, but still, your hand can only help so much…

"Hey," Kiba shouted as the team of five leaped from tree to tree. "I think I smell some other teams…smells like they are way ahead of us."

Sasuke, meanwhile, hadn't heard a single word Kiba said. He was just daydreaming about the many…"positions"…he would like to try when he gets home…if you know what I mean... Chouji was in front of him, eating chips while they leaped, and by accident, a chip slipped from his finger tips. Chouji watched helplessly as the chip flew back…what a waste… The chip flew through the air, and POW! The salty snack had smacked Sasuke right on the forehead. He, unfortunately for him, lost his footing because of the chip and his foot caught nothing but the wind. "Oh, shit!" was what Sasuke screamed as he plummeted to the forest floor. Kabuto, who was behind Sasuke, saw the whole thing happen. He felt like laughing, he really did, but then also lost his footing in some weird way, and he soon followed Sasuke on the path downward. In all the confusion (not really), a poor, poor forest animal was crushed under the weight of both Sasuke and Kabuto. When Naruto, Kiba and Chouji noticed the absence of Kabuto and Sasuke, they found them both unconscious. Sasuke was on top of a fluffy little rabbit, and Kabuto smacked down right on Sasuke.

Later, Naruto dug a grave for the Rabbit whom he nick-named "Fluffy-chan" and made a makeshift tombstone with a large rock found near by.

R.I.P. Fluffy-chan

**9J10K11L**

_Yeah, End of Chapter 4 The End was so stupid, I couldn't come up with anything better…and sorry I took so long, and yes, I'm still working on Stranded… Jesus Christmas, you people are just wanting me to write more, huh? Well damn it, I have school and homework, so I have a darn life!!! (SOB SOB)_

_Oh yeah, I saw this thing on youtube, and it is funny as HELL. The first one is called 'I Have TO Deal With Stereotypes' and the other one is 'Stereotypical Names With Ben' I swear, I laughed so hard that I cried!_

_I really like reviews…_


	5. Secrets

_**I've been busy busy busy…sorry sorry sorry…Not a lot of you like my this fic too much, but tis okay. The plot will thicken 10 fold as the story progresses. And this chapter is a little confusing…especially the first part and another part close to the end…just warning you…Heh, I wonder if anyone can figure out those two parts…lol**_

_**Anyway, here is Chapter 5. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! So don't even try. XP**_

_**Secrets pt 1**_

_(I do a lot o two and three part chapters, don't I? lol)_

_Dark…_

_Cold…_

_Quiet…_

_Where am I?_

_Patter of little feet…_

_A squeak?_

…_Who am I?_

_I spy rotting apple cores and moldy bread crust…_

_Less than clean water…_

_I'm scared…_

_Starved bellies groan…it hurts…_

_Breakfast is dragged away…_

_The rats strike again…_

**-1A2B3C-**

Hinata was feeling slightly emotional at the moment. First off, she was sick. Second, Itachi practically raped her mouth with his tongue. And third, she felt very lonely at the moment. Her kitchen never seemed so…horrible. She glared heatedly at the vase full of flowers which Itachi gave her. She told Sasuke about them, but she didn't mention exactly _how_ she got them. He had knocked on her door one bright morning and just shoved the flowers into her arms and left wordlessly. She stood at her front door for almost five minutes, wondering WTF just happened.

Who the hell does that?

'_Itachi, apparently.'_ She thought bitterly.

She could never understand him! One day he would be silent but nice, and then the next day he would shove her to her kitchen counter and force his mouth on her! He was so hard to interpret.

He seriously puts the _fun_ in _dysfunctional._

She always thought Sasuke was troubled when she first dated him, but that was just his personality. Itachi on the other hand…yeesh…

Sasuke always said she was too nice, and always, _always_ gave people the benefit of the doubt.

But not today. Today, Hinata was not feeling like a nice person.

Especially when she looked in the refrigerator, and found that _there was no ice cream._

Her hand gripped at the handle of the fridge and her teeth gritted together. Slowly she closed the refrigerator, and walked to the front door. Slipping on her sandals she walked out of the door and slammed the door close, making the whole structure rattle. As she walked away, the weakened door collapsed inward, leaving the apartment wide open…

The supermarket was busy as ever, old ladies screaming about inappropriate things because they mistook the pile of bananas for dildos, and little kids whining to their mothers and throwing tantrums over some candy. Slowly making her way to the frozen foods section, she bumped into a strange looking male who looked sort of like Sasuke, but with less hair. There was absolutely no trace of expression on his face. The resemblance was much too close for comfort…he side glanced, as if he was about to apologize with one of those 'whatever' kind of apologies, but she looked away, muttered a quick "Excuse me" and continued doing her own grocery shopping. Hinata sighed and continued on to the section they had the ice cream in. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Once she got a gallon of French vanilla ice cream, she went to one of the many lines of people and waited for her turn. As she waited, it wasn't long before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced back at the person and saw that it was the Sasuke look-alike. She sized him quickly, as if judging him by his cover, and raised a dark eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her body slightly to face him.

He didn't say anything, but held up a lavender wallet for her to see.

She looked at it then looked him in the eye.

"Is…that mine…?"

Again he failed to respond as he flipped it open for her to see the inside. There, in a plastic covering, was a small picture of her and Sasuke in a photo booth. Sasuke was scowling while Hinata kissed his cheek, but he was blushing none the less.

Hinata blushed and took the wallet from the stranger and thanked him for his act of kindness, stuffing it inside her jacket pocket. He didn't say anything back; all he did was stare at her. She turned back around and saw that it was her turn to pay. She paid for the ice cream and scurried out.

'_Another Itachi…'_ she thought. All he needed were signs of insomnia and longer hair, and she would've thought it was Itachi himself.

"Hinata! Hinata wait!" she was brought out of her train of thoughts when her name was called. She turned around to see Sakura behind her, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, but I'm on the way to Ino's. You want to come with?"

"O-Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Hinata! All you do is go to the hospital or stay home! Just come and spend sometime with us girls. Besides, Ino really needs the company…"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around saying that a whole bunch of shinobi have gone missing, and most of them were from special clans. Remember her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara? Well, Ino heard from his parents that he went missing…"

Hinata looked downcast. Sasuke's from a special clan…

"O-Okay…I'll go with you…" she unconsciously gripped her numb fingers around the frozen treat hard enough to almost break it open. Sakura noticed the look in the other girl's eyes, but didn't say anything. She was worried about Sasuke as well, but hid it under a smile. She grabbed the shy girl's arm and led the way to Ino's flower shop.

**-4D5E6F-**

It was worse than they both thought.

She looked terrible, to say the least. The dark rings that hung from her almost lifeless green eyes made it apparent that she hadn't been sleeping well. Used tissues litter the bed and floor, along with their empty boxes.

The cold chill of the room made Sakura slightly shudder, the smell of sickness and even sorrow was heavy in the air. Hinata inwardly cringed when a low groan came from the lump on the bed.

Sakura stepped over the littered floor to the bed, where a large window was built. She opened the dark window blinds to let some light into the dark and gloomy room, in return, the miserable blonde made another low groan and hid her head under thick covers.

"It burns." She whispered. Her voice was dry and cracked.

Hinata watched silently as Sakura began checking up on her like the medic she is, all the while mumbling here and there about the blonde's condition.

"Go get me some water." Sakura ordered unconsciously. Hinata quickly realized that she was talking to her, and dashed to the kitchen to get some fresh water. When she came back, Ino was sitting up with Sakura next to her. Ino and Hinata held eye contact for a second or two before Hinata looked away and held out the cup of water. It was unnerving to see Ino's eyes so sad and miserable. She didn't want to think about how she might have to suffer the same fate if Sasuke ever went missing.

Ino didn't look as if she was ever going to take the water any time soon so Sakura took it and held it close to Ino's face. "Drink it. You're dehydrated."

Ino made a face that lacked concern for her health. "I'm not thirsty." She lied with her betraying voice breaking past her dry and cracked lips. Sakura almost smiled at how childish Ino was being.

"I don't care, just drink. At least a little."

"I said no." Ino muttered looking away from the glass with a scowl filled with disgust.

"Ino, stop acting like such a kid. Just drink," Sakura put the cup closer to the blonde's face. "When was the last time you even got up from this bed?"

"Shut _up_ Sakura!" Ino snapped and smacked the cup of water out of the other girl's hand.

Hinata just gasped when the cold water splashed on her face. Ino, who didn't even care that she just got Hinata all wet, snatched the covers and buried herself back in her bed. Sakura growled in annoyance when she saw what just happened. She wanted to go off on the blonde, but she knew that Ino was going through a tough situation right now. Sakura gave and apologetic look at Hinata, who was blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, she didn't mean it, she's just-"

"I-It's okay Sakura-san…I understand. I should be going now anyway…"

Sakura was about to protest, but Hinata was already leaving the room.

**-7H8I9J-**

Hinata slowly walked back to the apartment, her gaze downcast. Her damp hair clung to her head and neck, making her feel much hotter than it already was.

She was passing through the market area, where the noises of vendors who yelled out their sales and customers who haggled for lower prices fill your ears.

A very obvious frown had etched into her face, the thought of Ino's condition and Sasuke's current status was plaguing very thoughts with images and scenarios of pain and loneliness for the rest of her life. She couldn't imagine a life with out Sasuke…

Manifesting inside Hinata was the dark and miserable evil that was named regret. If only she never met Sasuke…or that brother of his…she would have been happier…she would have been head of the Hyuuga clan. It was for Sasuke she gave up the title of heiress to her younger sister, Hanabi. It was for Sasuke, that she had to move out of the household, and away from her family. It was for Sasuke that she wakes up everyday, hoping that she might get news that the war is finally over.

Hinata bit her lip, ashamed for ever even thinking such things about her so-to-be husband. How could she think such things…of the man she loves?

Tears began burning the back of her eyes, and cheeks flushed pink. She felt so horrible right now…Oh, if only Sasuke could hear her thoughts…

It wasn't until Hinata knocked into someone that she realized that she lost track of where she was going.

"O-Oh…I'm so sorry…" She looked up at the person she bumped into and the ice cream she held in her hands dropped to the ground. "Sa…Sasuke…k-kun…?" she stuttered dumbfounded in stupor. She quickly snapped out of it and cried "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" and threw her arms around him. "Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry…I was thinking so badly of you…" she hugged him with an almost crushing force and smiled into his chest. Her Sasuke-kun was here, in her arms again. She thought she wasn't going to see him for a couple more months!

She deeply inhaled the scent of his clothes, and that wonderful smell of…not…Sasuke…

She looked up at the stranger and looked at his face. He looked like Sasuke…but it wasn't him.

It was the guy from the store, who found her wallet.

She squeaked and immediately let go of the male and began apologizing profusely. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry…I th-thought you were some one e-else…"

The blush that burned her ears was an unbelievable shade red, and tears poured from her eyes. She was so embarrassed.

He stood there, staring at her with menacing black eyes. Eyes that were as black as Sasuke's.

'…_I keep running into this guy…'_ she thought.

"…" his dark eyebrow quirked slowly as he looked at her. An uncomfortable air sat heavily on Hinata, but it seemed ineffective toward this guy.

"You are very weird…" he said to her. His voice was smooth and deep, but held a lot of asshole in it.

Hinata bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from crying. "Y-Yes…I have to um…g-go now…" she choked, picking up the forgotten ice cream from the ground and rushing off.

He watched her run off until she turned a corner, out of his sight. He looked forward, to where she was standing, and saw a familiar lavender wallet on the floor. It must have slipped out of the pocket of her jacket.

"Very, very weird…"

**-10K11L12M-**

What have I done?

Water dripped from his hair, his clothes…

Tears wanted to drip too, but they couldn't.

Eyes burned badly, but what was it?

Scratch marks and bruises covered arms, legs, face…

That plump old woman is outside sweeping again. She does this everyday.

She noticed and smiled, waving a slightly wrinkled hand.

Returned the gesture, only less enthusiastically.

Walked on by, cringing when the thought of dead lifeless eyes came up.

Dead lifeless eyes that were bright and vibrant just 10 minutes ago…

A migraine grew slowly, vision quickly grew blurred.

Dropping like a rock onto bed, and not waking till disturbance.

**-13N14O15P-**

"Finally…"

A grin shined in the bright sun.

They were home.

"Well, I will take my leave then." Said Kabuto, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, see you Kabuto." Naruto smiled and waved. Sasuke was reluctant, but offered a small nod. Kiba also said goodbye, and Chouji shook hands with him. When Kabuto left, Chouji said he also had to go, and they repeated the process. When he left, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba began walking aimlessly around the village. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time they were home.

"Hey, let's go to Ichiraku's! Ramen is on me" Naruto offered. Kiba gladly agreed, but Sasuke wasn't feeling very hungry. Plus, he didn't feel like spending even more time with these two, he was already stuck with them for all the months they've been away, and now he would like to spend time with someone else…the someone that he's been missing for so long.

'_Hinata…'_

But before even that, he had a mission at hand.

He wanted to give Shino's belongings to his family.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said and went on his way to where he could remember Shino lived.

It took him a while, but after asking a few people, he found the house in which the Aburame residence was located at.

It was a fairly large mansion, but not even close to the greatness of the Uchiha manor, let alone the Hyuuga. He walked past the gates of the front yard, and up to the large door that he guessed was the front and knocked. He waited for a good minute or so before knocking again, but when he still received no answer, he was puzzled as to what he should do then. He scratched his head, annoyed.

"Now what…" he muttered. Maybe he should come back later…

As he thought that, one of the large doors began opening up. He backed up a little when a man in a long gray coat walked out and greeted him.

'_This must be Shino's father…'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Did you need something young man?" Shino's dad asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry…" he made a nervous laugh. "W-Well you see…my teammate was Shino Aburame…"

The man now seemed a bit more interested now. "You know my son? How is he? Will he be coming back home soon?"

Sasuke's nervousness died down soon after he said that, and was soon replaced with regret for having to be the one to do this. He slipped the gray bag off of him and slowly held it out to the older man. "He…won't be coming home…ever…"

Silence befell the two as the older man stared at him emotionless.

"I'm…sorry-"

"Don't." the older man snapped, cutting Sasuke off. His shoulders were tense and his voice held anger and sadness. "Just…don't…" his shoulders lowered, and the anger that temporarily filled his being was fading. He took the bag from Sasuke and walked back inside the mansion with out saying a word. The door closed without sound, and Sasuke was left with only himself out there.

**-16Q17R18S-**

Sasuke really felt like going out for a drink, but he wanted to see his fiancée first. He was almost there anyways.

He couldn't imagine how Shino's father felt. To be told days later that your son is dead…your only son…

Shino mentioned that his mother died when he was younger, and they were the only remnants of the Aburame clan. Now the clan was going to die out with his father, unless the man suddenly decides to marry again, which was highly unlikely. Sasuke could never imagine what it feels like to walk home everyday to an empty house, to sleep alone, to wake up alone. The pain in one's heart must make them so miserable.

Approaching the apartment, he saw that the door was on the floor…

"What the hell…?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his walking pace soon picked up a much faster pace. He slid to a halt at the open apartment and walked in.

"Hinata?" he called, but there was no response. He ran from room to room, looking for his little fiancée, but didn't see her anywhere. "Hinata!" he called once more while checking every room again.

Something close to fear gripped his heart when he realized Hinata was gone. The door lying on the floor looked like forced entry…but there is no sign of struggle…what happened here?

Currently in the kitchen, he glared at the beautiful bouquet of summer flowers. "Itachi…" he hissed. Hinata told him he came here once in a while…he gave her those flowers…

Itachi liked Hinata. The thought made Sasuke's jaw clench.

'_Why can't he go with one of his whores…?'_ He thought bitterly_. 'I'm going to go find that bastard.'_

**-19T20U21V-**

"…so how many are there left?" said a sly, chilling voice.

"We are still missing some choice candidate's…sir."

"Hmm…I see…I trust you are going to get them for me soon?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

He chuckled. "Good boy, Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grinned.

This was going to be fun…

**-22W23X24Y-**

_ZOMG finally! I put up something!_

_I hope you liked it…It took me a while to do this lol _

_Writer's block kills. XD_

_Okay, tell me what you think! Do you think that maybe it was a little too damn vague? If so, I'm sorry. But more things will be cleared up soon._


End file.
